Many electronic devices today are designed and manufacturing using a variety of parts and colors. In particular, handsets for telephonic communications, such as cell phones, often include several keys or buttons for accessing a variety of menus or features, on the front of the handset as well as the sides. Some handsets now include a qwerty type keypad in addition to a standard alphanumeric keypad.
This multitude of buttons and keys, along with the display panel, often make a handset look complicated and busy. As handsets continue to include additional features and capabilities, they are likely to include more buttons, further complicating the input region. Simplification of handsets will provide a sleeker, more modern handset.